A Journey Back To The Horror Days!
by jellybean1017
Summary: Raegen is a highly skilled spy. The only problem is that she hates working with people. When she is assigned to an undercover mission to recruit students for the academy,she's excited(not!)At the high school Raegen gets more trouble than she planned for. There is no good quality spy to become teenagers. A mysterious boy also seems to know about her past ,more than she remember.
1. It's A Spy Thing

**Here's the first chapter of my new series! I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO ALLY CARTER! Please review and tell me what to fix!**

I stand patiently waiting for a steel door with bolts to swing open.

"-White Tiger!" A voice exclaims over my ear piece finishing a super long sentence.I wince.

"Biscuit be quiet and do your job" I whisper urgently.

Right on cue the lights shut off and the door swings a quick description of the safe from Biscuit,I enter the room and to my surprise it's completely empty. There's no safe or lasers that I can see.

"They're sneaky" I say to myself.

"Look in the walls" Biscuit replies.

I scoff but start exploring. Unfortunately the unseen lasers trigger an ear piercing alarm.

"Why does it have to be so difficult" I whine.

"You should've seen the lasers. Like come on your a spy!"

I throw my hands up.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring my magical fairy dust that see's all the lasers that fail to stop an intruder because alarms just annoy spies" I say in one breath.

Biscuit stays quiet. I count the seconds.

"Bingo"I whisper as I find a hollow spot in the wall.

"You have 2 minutes till 20 guards come" Biscuit informs me.

"Don't rush the white tiger" I say as I pry open the door with my trusty knife and the door swings open. A black safe sits on a steel plate.I rush over and place my hand on the locker dial. Numbers explode into my head and I spin to combo and as it swings open,guards rush in. I slip the tiny bag and all the contents from the safe into my black combat boots.

"Biscuit you said I had two minutes" I mutter.

"Sorry!But if you can unlock a safe without any help you can handle the guards!"

"Obviously" I state.

The guards point their guns at me.

"I have you on video so I'll give this to The Boss and you'll be portrayed as a hero at your funeral" Biscuit kindly says.I laugh.

"I'll see ya at the surveillance desk."I turn off my ear piece.

"Now you have my undivided attention boys!"

One guard raises his eyebrow. I slide my knife out of my sleeve where it was hidden and throw it at the guard. He screams which distracts the other guards. I jump over them and start sprinting. Clearly I'm gonna get beat so I stop. The guards cautiously walk towards me, there probably asking why did she stop? I laugh evilly in my head and let the ninja or more importantly the spy become me. I rapidly kick 6 guards bringing them to the ground. Grabbing the nearest guard I twist his arm and hold him as a shield.

"Let me out" I say harshly.

"No" A young guard says bravely.

I throw the guard at them and roundhouse kick two of them. Two rush at me on both sides and I karate chop them on their shoulders.10 down 10 more to go.I do a back handspring knocking a guard down, I finally resort to pulling out my tranq gun and freely shoot.

_2 minutes later_

I walk out of the room and head towards the surveillance desk. I made sure to cover up all my fingerprints on the way out.A knot of fizzy blue hair blocks the security camera's.

"Did you clear the footage" I ask.

The blue hair person spins around and I'm face to face with Biscuit aka Bea. Who's grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Yep!That was so awesome to watch you fight! I just can't believe I got to work with the white tiger!I've only been at Gallagher for a hear and they put me on a huge mission ! I can't wait to tell my friends" Bea babbles. I roll my eyes.I liked the Bea over the ear piece than the talkative one, it's so weird how quickly her personality changes.

"We need to leave before the police come."

She follows me like a puppy as I escape through the fire 's still talking when we climb into the black van. I start the van and adjust the side mirrors. Pale almost white hair flashes quickly in the ice blue eyes stare harshly at the pothole covered road as I press the gas.

"Shut up" I groan.

Bea's brown eyes flick to the ground and her mouth closes but only to reopen.

"Your not very nice" She states.

"Don't take it personally." My tan fingers clench the wheel.

"It's kind of hard not to!"  
>I sigh.<p>

"I don't like people. I rather work alone but Gallagher requires that I have a partner" I explain. Bea crosses her arms and stares out the window.

_Way to go Raegen! You're all fun in missions but rude out of them._

The van tips as we sharply turn into a mile long driveway.

"Your gonna kill us" Bea screams but it kind of sounded more like yodling.

I laugh and slow down a smudge.

"Itchy foot?"

Bea grins as I park skillfully into two empty parking spaces.

"You really need to work on your parking" Bea states.

"Nah!"

We climb out of the van and start walking towards a large ivy covered castle.

"Let's give the object to the boss and give a short verbal report" I say as we enter a gorgeous building with oddly shaped windows.

"Fine by me" Bea responds.A bell rings and girls rush out of their classes and to their lockers. I escort Bea to the office or more like shoved her into the office.

If you we're a parent visiting Gallagher you would think the office would be like a normal school office. It has a wood desk,name plate,bookshelves and a spinny if you push the bookshelf 12 inches to the left there is a black door. If you type in the code right,the door will swing open. Bea and I enter the room. The Headmistress sits a steel desk with papers sprawled everywhere.

"Hello" She says not looking up.

I set the pouch on her desk. Morgan grabs the velvet bag and approvingly nods.I bump my shoulder into Bea.

"Ow" She yelps. I glare.

"Oh right a .." Bea is interrupted by The Boss.

"No report,your are dismissed."

Bea shrugs and leaves and I start to follow her.

"White tiger. I need to speak with you."

I spin around and face her. The Boss looks up kindly.

"White tiger,you are a highly skilled spy. One of the best. That is why I am asking you to come out of your comfort zone and go on a extremely important undercover mission. I need you to go back to high school."


	2. The Beginning Before The Start

**I have to say this isn't my best chapter. It's very slow but every story has to have a backstory to get to the good story! Please review!**

**Chapter 2 **

"Of course I get the mission where I have to hang out with spoiled brats" I mumble angrily while jamming spy equipment into a suitcase. "Because you're an awesome spy! It will be a piece of cake" My room mate Sam says sitting on her quilted bed texting some poor guy who gave her his number in a moment of weakness. Sam's dated so many guys despite her nickname Heartbreaker. The guys are enchanted by her emerald eyes,tan skin, and cascading chocolate curls. She looks up from her iPhone flashing a blinding smile. "You'll do great! Want help packing?" "Nah. The Agency is providing clothes for my new cover" I respond. "What is your new cover" Sam asks curiously. "Classified" I say raising an eyebrow. "Aww! You have to make sure to text me everyday" Sam exclaims pulling her knit cardigan closer to her skinny body. I zip up my suitcase and thor it to the ground. "I have to stop by sublevel 2 to pick up a packet. Wanna come" I ask grabbing my key card. Sam huff's. "I guess!" I laugh as Sam dramatically rolls of the bed. I've been friends with for a year but I feel very close to her. She's fun and understands that I need my alone time. Sam shuts the door behind us and we head to one of the many hidden elevators. I press the green 2 button and scan my finger. "Access Granted." The elevator slowly slides down and Sam's phone pings. "Who is it this time?" Sam brushes one of her curls to the side.  
>"A freshman. He's cute but 2 grades younger. It would be a bad start to his year if I broke his heart" Sam replies sweetly. I roll my eyes. "Try not to kill too many boys hearts while I'm gone." The elevator pings. "I know! Who would clean up the mess" Sam jokes. I grab my key card and hold it to the scanner. A door slides open and I go through a body scan. After, we get out fingers pricked. Then we are allowed to enter a dimly lit wide solid limestone hallway. Sublevel 2 is 100 ft underground and still slopes downward. Made in the 18th century but armed with explosives if needed. Sam follows me as I enter a large covert operation classroom. Rows of desks are empty but Solomon sits at his desk near a humongous whiteboard that doubles as a screen. "Raegen,Sam. It's nice to see you girls" Solomon comments. "You too" We echo. Solomon reaches into his desk and pulls out an orange file filled with papers. "Raegen this is your packet, has everything about your cover and information on what to look for in recruiters. Also includes your earpiece, a video camera necklace and a radio watch. You will recieve further information at your destination. Any questions? " I take the file and weigh it in my hands. "No sir" I respond sharply. "Have a great day and good luck White Tiger!" "Thank you."<br>Sam and I march to the elevator and up to our spacious room. I plop on my bed spreading my arms out wide.  
>"What time does your flight leave" Sam asks. "In an hour" I say groaning. "Shouldn't you leave?" I roll over and mumble " The airport if 5 minutes away." "Well that gives me time to make you look like a teenage girl."<br>I groan. "What's wrong with this" I ask pointing at my slick black jumpsuit. Sam rolls her eyes and disappears into our closet. I take off my boots and crawl onto my navy comforter. Sam comes out of the closet holding leggings and a sweater. I groan again and pile pillows on me to hide. "Rae! Come on,you have to look like a general teenage girl!" "Why can't I be unique" I ask voice cracking. Sam drops the forbidden clothing on my pillows and heads to the bathroom. I slowly start pushing the pillows off to the side. Taking off the black jumpsuit I change into black leggings and a cropped gray sweater with **Sweater Weather **written in yellow across it. As I stand up, Sam's full length mirror reflects a pale haired girl with ice blue eyes looking like an average teenage girl. Sam comes out and squeals. Squeals! "You did not just squeal?" Sam flips her hair and smirks. I grab my bag and slick black iPhone 5. "Sam I need to get going, I'll text you when I land."  
>Sam comes over and gives me a hug. Awkwardly I stand like a tree till Sam whacks me on the shoulder. I wrap my arms stiffly around her. We let go and I grab the file and exit the room. I reach the garage and hop into a van. I'll drive to the airport,leave the car there, hop onto a plane and fly to my destination. Gallagher is providing clothing,the houseapartment, and the car for my cover. I pull up at the airport and park. Quickly I grab my file and look for my ticket. "Roseville,Virginia to Suwanee, Rhode Island. 1 hour and 32 minutes is the flight time" I read outloud. Turning off the car, I pull out my duffel bag. Somehow Gallagher got me a pass so I don't need to go through bag scanner since my bag is filled with weapons. My black doc martens echo as I walk towards the check int. "Hello, how may I assist you" A perky young brunette chirps in a blue and red uniform. I realize that she is talking to me and quickly scan my cover for my personality then walk up. "Hi! Um I need to get my ticket for airline #7059." "Okay! What name is it registered under?" "Lake, Riley Lake I believe" I chirp matching her tone. "Okay give me a second" She says moving quickly over the keyboard. "Here we go" She says grabbing a printed ticket and handing it over. "Thank you" I say sweetly and head off to the terminal. According to my ticket the plane is in terminal C which is to the left. I reach it and then head to section 59 to wait for boarding. I pull out my file and start reading. _Riley is a straight A student_ _Comfortable w/ guys and girls_ _Sports: Gymnastic at Freedom Star_ _Likes Shopping_ _Go w/ the flow kind of girl_ _Fav food: Italian_ _Loves animals_ _Hates when people smoke and litter and soda_ _Night Owl(can get up in the morning)_ _Fav subject:Science/History_ _friendly with everyone(boys,girls)_ _Does tons of extracurricular activities _ The last part I groan at. I hate socializing but that's how I need to recruit. Luckily they have me doing gymnastic. I guess hours of intense trampoline training pays off. "Would seats 1A-50A report to entrance on flight #7059." I stand gathering my only bag. With a sigh I head to the entrance. It's time to become my cover. It's time to become Riley Lake.


	3. How many guns can you hide?

**Sorry this so so short. Just a view of her apartment so far. Working on next chapter...please comment down character ideas for the high school. I need some "Spy" worthy people and some non spy worthy. Also the "Spy" worthy people kind to have to be toned down!Thanks!**

Chapter 3-How many guns can you hide?

I pull up to a large apartment garage in a small green buggy. My cover car is super small but I like it. Turning off the engine,I climb out of the creme colored seats and walk up the cobble path. Looking around, I quickly unlock the door and enter the apartment.

The clean smell poisons my nose and I cough. The apartment is a great size. The living room has a long dark brown couch, the walls are a aquamarine color. A flat screen tv sits on a dark wood cupboard. I drop off my duffel bag and search the house for any bug's or camera's but turn up empty.

Then I head into the kitchen opening up the drawers. Food is stocked to the rim of the drawers and I shut them in disgust. How long am I going to be here? I take off my doc martens and stretch. I start school tomorrow and it's 10 pm. I better head off to bed. I search the two story apartment and enter the bedroom. The light purple and light blue striped walls blind me for a millisecond. I am so not used to the bright colors.

I strip off my clothes and change into my favorite pajamas,black shorts and a long sleeve. I then grab my weapon bag from the living room and bring it to my room. I grab a gun and stick it under my pillow. Than another in the dresser,bathroom,living room, and kitchen. I am prepared I tell myself as I fall asleep.


	4. I'll choose the locker room over you

Chapter 4-I'll take the locker room over you

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groan and slam the off button of the alarm with the hilt of my gun. I roll back into the covers and close my eyes only to find music blaring from my nightstand. I turn over and spot a baby blue iPhone 5cs which I guess is my cover phone. I grab it and hit answer.

"Hello" I say groggily.

"Oh I must have the wrong number. Is this Emma Rose" The petty voice asks.

"No" I say and hang up. Oops well there goes Riley Lake's great personality!

I climb out of the bed and survey the room. The apartment is very quiet compared to Gallagher. I look at the time and see it's 5:15. 5:15!Why am I awake? I groan and turn on the light in the marble bathroom. I start the shower blissfully. At Gallagher,girls literally fought over showers. Well at least in my dorm hallway. Reluctantly, I get in the shower and wash my body and hair. I then dry my hair and put on a black robe. I search for the closet and find a large door. No way.

"Riley must be rich" I exclaim.

The walk in closet is almost the size of the regular bedroom. All the latest styles cover the walls and necklaces stream from cork boards. I hiss. I hate fashion. Why do I have to be the fashionable one? I grab my regular phone and take a picture of the closet, sending it to Sam. Instantly she replies.

_I am so jealous. Want help picking out an outfit? Facetime me_

_YES! Okay Calling now. _

I press the facetime button and Sam's face appears.

"Hey" She says pushing her hair away from her face. She's sitting in our room in the most ridiculous outfit. A tight red dress knee-length and her makeup is heavy.

"What is with your outfit?"  
>Sam laughs.<p>

"I just got back from a party. Don't worry I am not having too much fun but it is nice to go to parties since you never went with me!"

I roll my eyes and give her a preview of the closet.

"I can't believe this. You are so lucky. Why couldn't I be chosen for this mission?"

I roll my eyes again.

"Sam I only have 20 minutes, hurry up!"

Sam nods.

"Okay, I am guessing Riley is supposed to be like the nice popular girl. I would say that pretty tiffany blue sweater and those dark jeggings jeans. And an owl or turtle necklace and those black combat boots."

I nod not even wavering in faith. I put my phone down and quickly change.

"How's the result" I ask.

I show her me.

"Wow! That color looks killer on you. It makes your eyes pop out in a soft way! Ooh don't forget makeup. Use mascara and light eyeshadow! And clear lipgloss. Anyway back to your outfit. It all looks great. The owl necklace is super cute!"

"Thanks Sam! You are a lifesaver. Now I have to go. I will quickly do my makeup but then I have to head off to school."

"You know school doesn't start till 7:40" Sam asks.

"I know but I need to scan out the place."

Sam nods and says good-bye. I shut off my phone,do my makeup,grab my cover phone and backpack and then head out the door not eating a single thing. I park in the student section and head towards the huge building. A few kids scattered here and there are on their phones but other than that, it's empty. Good. I strut into the building and head towards locker number 274. I spin the combo and the ugly brown locker spins open. After piling all my stuff in, I head to a table in front of the school where everyone can see me. Luckily I feel safe because I have about 6 knives hidden on me.

"You know school doesn't start till 7:45" A boy's voice says.

I turn around and spot a boy my age with ash brown hair that falls into his blue eyes.

"So I have been told."

He looks at me with surprise. I laugh.

"I know, often you don't see a girl with a shock of white hair and icy blue eyes that stare into your soul" I joke but not actually joking. He recovers quickly.

"I wish" He says sliding next to me. I laugh.

"So what is the name of this creature" He asks grinning but in a serious voice.

"Riley."

His grin falters.

"Riley?"

I nod slowly.

"Yeah. Riley. Ri-lee" I say carefully.

He's about to respond but a voice calls out "Kegan."  
>"Well that's my call. I'll see you around Ra-Riley" He responds. I narrow my eyes as he walks over to a petite tan brown haired girl. He almost called me Raegen. He must of just stuttered I convince myself. I stand up and head back inside on the lookout. The halls are filled with chatter.<p>

"Time to begin Operation Accident" I mumble under my breath. I grab my notebooks from my locker and start walking looking around. Soon enough I run into a person and "drop" all my notebooks.

"OMG! I'm so sorry" A high pitched voice exclaims. I look up and see a huddle of popular girls standing in front of me. They all look like barbies.

"Oh it's okay. OMG is that a Marchesa Valentino Crocodile Evening Bag" I exclaim matching her pitch.

"OMG Yes!"

I gather up my notebooks and hold out my hand.

"I'm Riley and I'm guessing you guys are the top dogs?"  
>The leader, a redhead with hot pink sweatshirt and dark jeans and way too much makeup, nods.<p>

"Of course! It's nice to meet you Riley. I am Nicole and this is Isabella,Zoey,Paige,Alyssa, and Ava" Nicole says pointing at the girls behind her. I wave. I push my hair behind my ears and blush.

"Could you help me find American History" I ask.

A short black haired girl steps forward.

"I'm Zoey by the way. I actually have American History so if you want, I'll walk you there" Zoey says. I nod.

"I would love it!"

We start walking after saying good-bye to the girls.

"Where are you from Riley" She asks adjusting her white skirt and olive green shirt.

"California" I respond.

"Explains why you are so naturally tan!"

"Yeah. I spent so much time out in the sun by my pool!It was really hard to leave it."

Zoey nods.

"Why did you have to move?"

"I got a scholarship here. It's really weird out of all places I could of gone, I choose this small little town. It just stood out to me" I claim.

"It is really special. I hope you really like it."  
>We arrive to the classroom and we sit in the middle. The classroom fills up quickly. I could escape through windows, ceiling panels,the door or the old sewer door underneath chair twelve. I would probably go through the sewer since now it's empty. I fidget in my seat,playing with the knife in my sleeve. I hear the warning bell ring and look up to the sound of a familiar voice.<p>

"Riley" Keagan whispers.

"Keagan" I whisper back.

He slides into the empty seat next to me.

"Keagan. What are you doing here" Zoey asks rolling her brown eyes.

"I have American History obviously."

"Whatever, let me see your schedule" Zoey challenges.

Keagan pulls a crinkled white paper out of his dark jeans and gives it to Zoey.

"Riley give me your's too" Zoey says holding out her hand. I pull it out of my binder and hand it to her.

Zoey scans it.

"I feel so bad for you Riley. You have EVERY single class with Keagan!"

Keagan flashes a smile at me.

"Awesome" I whisper shout as the teacher walks in.

"I am . This is American History so if you could please be quiet, I can begin roll."

I run/walk with Ava to the gym. Ava is the nicest popular girl I have met and is super great for my cover,Riley.

"Do you think they will catch us" She asks, her auburn bangs covering her emerald eyes.

"It's just school Ava! What's the worst that can happen" I say wishing I didn't because as soon as we turn around the corner, I get knocked over by a muscular arm.

I somersault and get back onto my feet in a fighting position. Keagan holds up his hands in surrender.

"I won't hurt you Ra-Riley" he says catching his mistake again. I narrow my eyes.

"My name is Riley Lake, not Ra-Riley" I say through gritted teeth. Ava raises her eyebrow.

"I'll meet you in the locker room" I tell her and little Ava runs off.

Keagan actually looks a little scared.

"Sorry. I just know someone that looks like you named Raegan."

I step closer,close enough to whisper in his ear

"I'm Riley and if you call me Raegan again,I will…." I turn away and flounce towards the locker room.

"Wait Riley" He shouts.

I keep walking.

"I wouldn't go in there. I know how much you hate perfume" He shouts. I stop dead in my tracks,my cover gone.

He knows he has my attention.

"We need to talk."

I start walking again.

"Nah. I'll take the locker room over you" I say and head into the room.

"Okay White Tiger" I hear as the door shuts.

I must be going crazy. I really can't survive a day without spy life. I mean I'm thinking Keagan knows who I am. I scoff. I still have the rest of the school year left, this is going to be rough.


	5. The cat got your tongue?

Chapter 5-Cat got your tongue?

It's been a 3 weeks and I think I'm dying. Everyone at the school is ….what's the word? Hopeless! The only person that shows a little intelligence is Keagan and that is just because he manages to find different ways to annoy me each day. Even the geeks are poor geeks. Liz Sutton from Gallagher would be so disappointed in her kind. I mean they don't even know how to hack into the school's internet! How sad is that?

I force myself out of my warm car and into the colder air. I enter the school and surprise! Who do I find by my locker? Only the famous Keagan…. Every since the locker room incident, he's become glue and I'm the paper. He sticks to my side and I have no clue why!  
>I ignore him as I open my locker.<p>

"You look nice Rileeeeeey" He says.

I ignore him as I grab my American history stuff.

"Did you finish all your Am. History?"  
>I walk towards the gym to grab a cheerleading flyer. According to Gallagher, I need to become more social.<p>

"Ooh. You are going to sign up for Cheerleading" Keagan exclaims.

I grab the flyer and stick it in the back pocket of my expensive jeans.

"We have school off on friday. Something about student's day. Did you have student's day in Florida. We don't usually have this early so I think something is up. Wanna check it out?" Keagan gives me puppy eyes. I roll my eyes in response but my insides are turning. Sneaking around? Yes! Wait stop Raegan!

"Keagan! Can you please just leave me alone. I mean why are you following me" I explode.

Keagan takes a step back but then steps closer to me. He pushes me against the wall. My spy reflexes scream inside at me attack but I shut them down. I am under cover. I cannot ruin it because of...Keagan! He puts his arms on either side of me and leans in. His breath tickles my ear as he says

"I know your secret Gallagher Girl."

Keagan pulls away, leaving his words chilling me to my bone. Keagan jogs off at the sound of voices. How does he know? Is he just joking with me? I pull out my old phone and speed dial the Boss.

"Hello" She asks.

"Morgan. I have a problem. I think someone knows my secret. I think I have been exploited! What do I do Ma'am?"

"You have been found! By who? Are you positive? I need names White Tiger!"

"His name is Keagan. He cornered me and just whispered in my ear 'I know your secret Gallagher Girl' Does he actually know?"

"Keagan" She asks.

"Yeah, I don't know his last name. Why, does that name sound familiar" I ask.

"No." I can tell she's lying.

"White Tiger. Stay in your cover. Don't let him shake you and don't tell him anything. Keep on with the mission and keep me updated. Call if you need backup" Morgan says and then hangs up.

I straighten my back and hide my phone. I check that I have all my knives and head to class. Keagan is sitting by a pretty brunette instead of by me. Good. I won't have a distracting. The teacher comes in and calls roll call.

"We will be doing the constitution project in groups of four. I have chosen your groups in advance so please listen up.

Kyle,Jessica,Macy and Jonas.

Keagan,Katie,Riley,and Charlie…" the rest of the names she calls out are drowned out by the sound of my head beating. Of course I am stuck with Keagan. Isn't that how the world works? I stand up slowly walking over to my group. I see the pretty brunette glued to Keagan's shoulder. I'm guessing she's Katie. A tan boy with spiky light brown hair and deep blue eyes stares at me.

"I'm Charlie" He says in a british accent.

"OMG! Your british! Like the kid from Charlie bit my finger" Katie squeals. I see Charlie cover his ears. Katie turns to me and looks me up and down.

"You must be the new girl" She says, her voice dripping with venom.

"I'm not new. I've been here for 3 weeks" I snap back. Well now Riley is a sassy girl.

She glares at me, scootching closer to Keagan. I roll my eyes and grab a large piece of paper.

"Okay so I was thinking…" I say only to be interrupted by Katie.

"Who assigned you the leader of this project!"

Charlie and Keagan share a look.

"Chick Fight" Keagan whispers to Charlie.

Charlie nods slowly grabbing a pencil hoping it will help him. I step closer to her. Luckily I'm like a head taller than her so she's shrinks back.

"That's what I thought" I whisper. They all listen to my idea and we start getting to work. The teacher turns on music and Katie starts singing quietly but gradually increases her volume. In your arms by Nico & Vinz turns on. Katie turns to Keagan and starts singing. He blushes and Charlie laughs.

"Dude help" Keagan whispers out of the side of his mouth. Charlie shakes his head. Katie circles around Keagan. I clear my throat.

"Um hate to ruin your awkward moment but we need to get to work" I inform the two. Katie bats her eyelashes at Keagan.

"Okay."  
>I groan but start working. I hear a loud bang and then a squeal. I turn around to find Katie sprawled out on the ground. I cover my mouth so I don't laugh.<p>

All of a sudden, all of the lights turn off. Screams echo the school. I drop down to a crouch, my vision adjusting quickly to the darkness.

I see Katie still on the floor, with Charlie next to her. Keagan is gone.

I sprint out of the room, my trusty knife in hand. The hallway is quiet but too quiet. I all of a sudden hear whistling.

I jump up from my crouch reaching for the ceiling tiles. The tile lifts up and I crawl up. Footsteps get louder, and I look down to see a dark geared figure. Ninjas? Nah?

I drop down behind the figure. I wrap my hand around their mouth. The scream is muffled and I soon hear it stop. The person isn't dead. Just knocked out. I drag the limp body up to the ceiling tiles. I then quickly follow my instincts and find an exit. I lock the body in my car and drive off forgetting about school. I drive to a secluded beach. I drag the body to a little cove and call Morgan.

"I have a body" I say taking off the hood only to find an unknown face.

"What" She exclaims.

"He attacked the school, I'm guessing he was looking for me. He has a picture of me in his pocket. He's unconscious right now but he will be awake soon. Come and get him" I give her the coordinates. I tie the body to a rock, making sure the knots will stay. The person's eyes slowly open and widen.

"What? The cat got your tongue" I ask. His eyes widen even more.

"Where did you get my picture" I ask harshly. He shakes his head in fear. I step closer.

"Where" I say lightly planting my knife on his thigh.

"Keagan" He shouts.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm new at this business! Please!"

I take a step back and run out of the cove. I am going to go find Keagan now! I will get answers out of this guy who is trying to kill me.


	6. Passed the Test

Chapter 6- Passed the test

I arrive the next morning at school . The birds chirp and the air smells like autumn. What a wonderful day! (hint:sarcasm)

I enter the school wearing black skinny jeans and a gray sweater. My pale hair is pulled in some kind of bun contraption.

As soon as I open the door, chatter fills the air. The memory of yesterday is all gone.  
>I walk quickly to my locker keeping an eye out for a killer. I notice a girl sitting by the locker next to my. Her brown hair covering her face. She's wearing a black sweatshirt and black jeans. I briskly walk forward noticing how her shoulders are stiff. I clear my throat. She looks up, no emotion in her green eyes. Her cheeks are hollow and face pale.<p>

"My locker" I point at my locker. She moves to the side. I spin the combination.

"I'm Riley" I continue. She doesn't say anything.

"I'm new here."

I put my backpack away,grab a pencil and binder, and then sit next to her. She looks at me in surprise.

"What's your name" I ask gently. Somehow this girl reminded me of someone I used to know.

"Adina" She whispers.

"Warrior" I mumble under my breath.

"Have I met you before" I ask.

She looks quickly at her fingers, pushing them into her pockets. Adina shakes her head, her brown hair covering her eyes again.

"Are you sure" I ask noticing her nervousness.

"Riley" A voice yells. I look up and I hear Adina breath out in relief. Hm.

"What are you doing over there" A certain red haired girl asks, vehemence in her voice. I stand up slowly. Adian is shaking, just a little tremor. Not visible to the average eye but I have been trained. I step in front of her, in a blocking way. Nicole looks at me, one eyebrow raised. Her curls are perfect. Her purple sweater and jeans look great. Explains why she is the popular girl.

"My locker is right here. Duh" I squeal going into character. Nicole looks at me suspiciously. I walk over to them and link my arm into hers.

"Let's go to class" I exclaim. We start walking and I tune out her chatter. Adina? Where have I heard that name? Who is she? My name calls me back to reality.

"Riley. Riley. Are you even listening?"

I turn to Nicole and open my mouth but stop when I notice a girl.

"You weren't were you! How rude" Nicole pouts. I roll my eyes and step around Nicole. A black haired girl with ice blue eyes looks at me from her bench. I know she's not average. I have found my spy.

"I'm not feeling well" I complain hunching over.

"Ewww" Nicole exclaims stepping away from me.

"See you in class" She says running off. I stand back up and walk over to the ice blue eyed girl.

"Hello" She says looking into my eyes.

"Hi" I respond leaning back.

"I'm Isis" She says playing with the worn out string on her navy sweatshirt.

"Hello Isis. I'm Riley. I'm actually just joined the newspaper club and I was wondering if I could talk about you about a social matter" I lie.

"Sure" She chirps. I know she can see through my lie but I don't know if she knows that I know.

"Well I was wondering if you could maybe voice your opinion of Nicole and her clique? Of course this would be anonymous!"

"Cool. Well I think it's unfair that they "rule" the high school. The only reason why they are popular is because of their beauty. I mean they aren't even smart at all. I have no clue how they passed freshman year. They are also oblivious to everyone around them. They only care about themselves and only themselves" Isis says with passion.

"Thank you" I respond nodding my head. I flipped to another page of my "notebook".

"Would you mind if I asked one more question?"

"Shoot away" Isis says yawning.

"What do you think caused the power outage. There has been rumors about how all the cell phones caused it. What do you think?"

"Cell phones!"

"Yes cell phones" I respond calmly.

"What the heck. How could cell phones cause a power outage. It wasn't even a power outage. Someone intentionally cut the wires. I saw the damage. The police tried to hide it. There was busted ceiling tiles and the wires were sawed in half."

I scribble down quickly. Isis's eyes widen.

"I've said too much. Don't publish that" She begs.

"It will be anonymous" I tell her.

"No" She shouts standing up very quickly. She starts walking away. I grab her shoulder and she turns around so fast that I almost fall over. She pushes me back and then jogs away.

I sit back down looking at my paper. I write at the bottom of the list of things I noticed from her, PASSED THE TEST.


End file.
